


Under A Current Of Paradise

by CrimsonShineImperfectionIsLife



Category: Kamen Rider, Super Sentai - Fandom, Ultraman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShineImperfectionIsLife/pseuds/CrimsonShineImperfectionIsLife
Summary: Jett, Kairi, and Beatrice are after the power to create a Utopian Paradise. Unfortunately, Tri Elem won't stop getting in the way. Whoever can gather the King's Keys will become the next Paradise Ruler. This story will surely satisfy your itches for action, adventure, comedy, and gore.





	Under A Current Of Paradise

COMING SOON!


End file.
